1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the analysis of components of a living body, and more particularly, to an apparatus for and a method of analyzing components of a living body using microscopic regions.
2. Description of Related Art
A plurality of calibration data on a particular component are generally required to obtain a regression equation for non-invasively measuring concentrations of components of a living body. One of conventional methods of measuring concentrations of components using calibration data is disclosed in a book, entitled “Classical and Modern Regression with Applications” by Raymond M. Myers and published by Duxbury Press, p. 82.
In such a conventional method, light must be transmitted to or reflected from a living body whenever calibration data is obtained. Thus, the conventional method is complicated for the living body to be analyzed as well as a user desiring to analyze components.